Coded (The people)
Hello. This page is to give you all the inside information On "Coded" the new novel Were ALL writing the think is here. So using the Profile you have given me. I have created a "role for them". Starting with Skye. 'Skye Walts.' 16. (Leader of group) Created By Katniss&PrimSisterhood Extremely sarcastic, but in a non threatening kind of way. Has control over the wiki, but only exercises the power when needed. Loves pretty much everyone on there, but likes to make fun of them harmlessly. and often writes Characters who are strong, but cry alot. Shes not like that in real life, She is witty, and gets herself into trouble all the time. Has great leadership skills, But often puts herself down. When she sets her mind on something, she makes a bee line. She has exceptional leadership skills, and can motivate anyone to do anything. She has a very hard exterior. She is not exactly physically powerful, but makes and amazing team leader. Often finds herself in Romantic stories with some people on the website, but doesn't think much of it. And can be really flirty, if she wants to. Best friends with Nikki. She keeps a straight face most of the time. She appears strong for the group. And settles any differences. Plays guitar. Loves hippie\floral clothing. Brown hair. (Note this is not the same skye as the one in sevs series.) Very pretty. Strong instructor, but done not have any sort of combat training. 'Nikki Layla ' 16 (Co leader) Created by Readwritelivenikki Personality: A huge bookworm. Quiet when you first meet her, but can be loud and crazy when you're good friends. She (omg 3rd person is so weird!) can be really funny, and always sarcastic, but only if she breaks out of her shell. She loves the website, and is a big part of it. Very geeky, but still really cool. She always is thinking, and has a witty or sarcastic rebuttal to any comment. Her love life is with her books, and has only read about true love. There was one time, with one boy. But that's in the past. But she can't deny her crush on one user much longer. On the other hand, she can be very fun, and is a party animal with the right people. Can tease a little too much, but her hearts in the right place. Never has bad intentions about anything, but her best friend Skye can bring out the best/worst in her. They love to crack jokes together (some more internet friendly than others), and always can laugh at each other. She's an admin, and is a constant participant on the wiki. Very devoted to it, and OBSESSED with getting more edits than Skye Just kind of a tomboy. Hates dresses, high heels, and makeup. Loves to write and do gymnastics. Does sharpshooting and archery for fun, and enjoys karate a little too much. Always tough and ready for action. She's the kind of girl that you either hate her love. She is always funny, sometimes can be a little frank, but is always sweet and loving. She is very intelligent,and skipped 6th grade (true). At school, she doesn't like to draw attention to herself, but often does with her spontaneous personality. She is very involved, and is in gymnastics, plays piano, dances, acts, bakes, plays softball, reads, writes, and designs clothes. One of her unique quirks is her love of math. She is a complete geek, and is math and science savvy. Always knows the answer to your question, with a little side info. But can be annoying. Occasionally acts like a know it all, without meaning to. Loves her dog, Cocoa, who is equally loving. 'Alex Grader' 17 (Co leader) Created by Dannoh403 Intelligent guy. Pretty awkward. But he does like to have fun. Trips over his words a lot In real life, but finds he's actually pretty good at talking over the internet. All A's student. Not exactly attractive, at all, a bit. Well, kinda. Username: Dannoh403. Yeah yeah, not creative, but heck. AK 16 (very influential in the group. ) Created by AK47908 Doesn't know real name, parents never told him. Loves writing and loves almost everybody on the wikia, HATES MATH, Loves using long ranged guns. He has been hunting since he was 5. Is not an A plus student, Loves to workout. loves to pull pranks also. Loves to make military stories, and make some people die meaning that just because they are the good guy doesn't mean they don't die Username: AK47908, i cant think of anything else! And is friends with Dannoh403 'Will' 14 (the one everyone looks out for) Created By District3forever Super smart, loves math, reading, writing and the Hunger Games. Sjy and solitary she gets easily aggravated. She is amazing with knives. She can be funny and is friends with basically everyone here. I am shy and solitary. I always wear a hoodie, tank top over another shirt, jeans and some boots. I have glasses which I don't usually wear. I really like people. I use knives, but not very often. I am intelligent and love stories. I am a complete girly girl but it does not show. I hate sports but love reading. My friends are basically everyone. 'Movie' 15 (the looker (playboy Also the fighter) Created By Moviepopcorn123 Is very kind and caring, but he can be... very random. He just wants to fit in and so he tries to act tough and stuff, but he isn't. In reality he is kinda nerdy and quiet. He is in shape because he swims on the local swim team. He is also (not to burst my own bubble) is very good looking (yeah that parts only partly true.) He joined the site because he was really bored and stumbled upon it. He realized his love for writing and hasn't stopped since. 'Jeral Salvio' 16 (Mysterious one. All the girls fall for him. But he remains indignant) Created by Italicos At least 5'6.Light Brown skin.Black eyes and hair.He loves to write but admits that he is not a good one.He is very moody.Sometimes he can be nice to everyone and everything.Sometimes he can be mean. Sometimes he can be very dark and secretive.Sometimes he can be sad every time without reason. Sometimes he can be quiet all the time.But most of the time he is jolly and loves to take care of everyone. He likes to interact with people even though he's got this one major secret that he cannot tell anyone about it. ANYONE. 'Kez Montgomery' 16 (The extremely smart one. Knows everything about everything) Created by TheEmoticon24 Appearance: She has chocolate brown eyes and wavy jet black hair. Has a messenger bag that contains her stuff that she always brings around. This mysterious bookworm and music lover is simultaneously outgoing and shy with a little hint of a rebellious attitude. She can be weird and sometimes creepy that's why she only hangs out with a few people. She's very protective with people who are close to her so she can't be underestimated. She plays guitar, writes songs, poems and stories but never dared to share them to the world.. that is.. until she found this wiki..she started to have second thoughts. If you would like to enter please do it before tomorrow. Also, if you want to change something please talk to the creator! Skye. ' 'Ciel Kristov Age: 17 (Everyone thinks of him as the smart a** little brother. But they all love him) Created by Sirens_of_Oakvale Bio (brief): Ciel is from France, and his parents have helped him to flourish his creative talents and nurtured them from a young age - he used to play guitar but when he turned 6 he went over to the violin and never regretted it. He has always been quite solitary, and finds that being alone is the best way to live life. Personality: He can be rather hot-headed and hates being told off, and loathes being confused or out-of-the-loop - he is very curious and can only be happy when he knows about things. He is quite childish in his nature, which causes him to be a little playful, and much like a child, does not react well to harsh criticism. He is rather creative and plays the violin and enjoys writing, when he stumbled onto this Wiki he decided that he would start writing poetry as well as short stories, mainly revolving around wolves and other wild animals (including feral beasts). He enjoys free-running and playing video games, but has recently been finding himself at a loss for time, as he now takes violin classes which take up a lot of his time. 'Riley Parks' Age: 16 (The one that everyone adores, but can be a little to easy on) Created by ILoveRedPoodles Appearance: tall, wavy auburn hair, dark green eyes, pale skin Personality/background info: Riley has a pretty laid back personality. She's pretty smart and always has her head stuck in a book. She loves writing and keeps a small notebook in her purse at all times. She's shy around people she doesn't know and isn't very trusting, but once you get to know her she can talk for hours. She has an older brother, as well as two little sisters that she is extremely protective of. And she loves the color blue. She's an awful liar and absolutely hates it when people lie (unless if it's about something really unimportant). Although she's generally very sweet, people don't want to get on her bad side...:) btw, her username's SmileyRiley12. 'Felicia Eleonora Anderson' Age:16 Appearance: long blond wavy hair, blueish greenish eyes, tanish skin. Personality: selfless, averagely smart, humble, shy, nice, friendless. Username: Blondie101 family:alive Category:Interactive Category:Characters